The Guardian
by Shad0wGho3t
Summary: A young human ambassador from Earth is sent to Sanghelios to help maintain the fragile peace existing between the two worlds. An attack by a rebel city-state cuts off Samuel Parson from contacting home, and trapped in a unfamiliar place. He must push aside his misgivings, and learn to work with the very people that once swore to his species extinction.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

A knock at my door roused me from my sleep. I wiped the drool away from my lower lip, and all soon realized that I had again let sleep take hours away from me while I worked at my desk. The knock came again this time with more force seeing as the individual requesting entry into my living quarters was getting impatient. I quickly stood up from my chair, but in my haste knocked it over on to the wood floor; finding I had no time to return it to its place. The loud knock came for a third time and someone called out to me, but in my tired state could not make out the words that they spoke. I walked out of my small in-home office into the living room. I shook my head to clear it and stepped up to the door. Straighten my work uniform to a more presentable look and opened the door to find a man I did not recognize looking at me. He was a newly promoted UNSC Captain in a freshly pressed naval uniform, medals adorned the left breast pocket and above the right breast pocket pinned a name plate. 'Lee' read the plate. I stood up a little straighter; I had met several captains in my four years of working at the United Earth Government's colonial affairs department in Sydney, Australia. I always showed them the respect they deserved.

"Something I can help you with Captain?" I asked the man trying not to sound as tired as I felt right now.

He looked over the data pad clenched in his right hand moving his left hand across the surface of the device looking for something I could not see what that might be. He finally turned the pad over, so I could see for myself what he had been looking for; taking the device from the captain's hand. I studied the letter which addressed directly to me.

"Hmm, seems I am to report to ambassador Heugh's office immediately…for reassignment?" I asked the captain unsure if I had misread the letter or not.

I handed the pad back to the forty-year-old, and followed him, making sure to lock my residence before I left. He declined to acknowledge my question, and we both walked in silence passing through the center section of the building which gave a good view of the ocean. I liked to come here and take in the sunrise when I could find the time; which became a rarity day by day. We both entered a central lift that would take us to the top floor the ambassador's office coming into view when the lift doors opened. The secretary sitting at her desk looked up at us and stopped typing at her terminal to speak directly with Captain Lee.

"Samuel Parson to see the Ambassador." He spoke in a way that made him sound older than he looked.

Battle-hardened, having seen, and experienced things that most civilians, like me, would fear from our nightmares. The war had taken its tole on everyone, but now it has been over for four days. Being a part of this department gave me access to reports about each colony under the guidance of the UEG, lost to rebels, or the Covenant. The latter being the order of the day ninety percent of the time since I started here. My first task, day one, was to learn each colony, its location, and who was the ambassador to that planet. Now, though having no colonies left lead to a hole in the number of staff needed to keep the flow of information from each world organized and going to the other cogs in the machine that was the United Earth Government.

I was pulled from my day-dream by a tap on my shoulder. Lee looked at me and shook his head. He pointed at the door to the ambassador's office.

"The ambassador is in a meeting at the moment and asked to have you wait in his office." He spoke to me in his rough tone of voice.

"Thank you, Captain." I replied to him and turned to head into the office.

I made it to the door its metal hafts parting to allow me to enter the spacious room. I have been in this office a few times and every time the view always caught my eye. A good look at the city and looking to my right had a good view of the ocean. The office desk sat by the window with two oak chairs in front. I sat in the left chair and waited for the ambassador to arrive from his meeting. This waiting gave me time to speculate on why I was called here. The lost worlds we had to deal with during the war left less people needed in the department. The world I had been assigned to was Reach, but now I guess it was time for them to pull the plug on me. Given the war they must have gotten around to it finally.

I looked behind me the doors opening; the ambassador stepping into his office. The man was of about fifty-six years of age. His white hair balding at the top of his head. His eyes locked onto me, and I had to swallow my nervousness. He walked around the left side of his desk and placed his data pad on its wooden surface. Standing facing the window I was getting impatient sitting there waiting for him to speak. Turning around the man sat in his office chair and cleared his throat before directly addressing me.

"Do you enjoy the view?" He asked me with a questioning look.

I was a bit taken back by his question that it was a good two minutes before I replied.

"Yes, I do sir."

"Good, because I have a new assignment for you. This will be the last you see it."

The letter did not say much but being reassigned was something that caught my eye. I could only imagine where I was going to be sent if I even have another job after this meeting. Most individuals who are reassigned lose their jobs, as of late, with the UNSC needing more funding the UEG would let go of a lot of its personnel some decided to join the military to make a difference during the war. Which I had thought about since I had come in here. But the war being over my options were limited.

"What might that assignment be sir?" I asked him after weighing my options on other employment.

"I am sure you know what an elite is, our former enemies during the war?" He asked me while looking over the data pad on his desk.

"Yes, sir. They are responsible for a lot of human deaths. Freaks of nature is what I call them." I could feel my heart beat faster at the mentioned of them. I hated them all for what they did to us. Anger coursed through my mind as I remembered the human body count from Reach.

"You might consider keeping those comments to yourself son." He said to me with a slight laugh and an amused shake of his balding head.

I looked confused at him wondering why I needed to watch my words regarding the human murdering bastards. He turned the pad around on the desk surface and tapped the screen once. An image of a planet came into view before me. The place looked horrible; orange looking land masses and a blue greenish colored water covered what looked to be the oceans. It looked like a glassed planet to me nothing worth mention.

"This is Sanghelios. Their home. Your assignment is to be the human ambassador to the planet." He told me with a neutral look on his face.

"No, I refuse…why would I even want such an assignment?" I asked him. He could not be asking this; I would rather face a firing squad than look upon such a horribly disfigured face. They had no lips for god sakes I thought to myself with a shudder running through my entire frame. Standing from my seat I prepared to leave his office.

"Because you are one of our best." He started to give me an answer to my question. "You helped keep Reach out of the hands of the United Rebel Front; you are good at diplomacy which is what we need now more than ever."

I turned around and reluctantly returned to my seat. He had a point I hated myself for admitting though not openly. If not for me Reach would have been in rebel control; I had quickly convinced the rebel leader he was going to lose a lot more than he would gain by trying to take Reach. Helping by giving our military the time they needed to find the rebels and end the threat before they got to the planet. But these hinge-heads are a major human threat. That I fear diplomacy would not be enough. Yes, the war is over but who is not to say they would attack us as our backs are turned? I had to say something the look on Heugh's face was one of growing annoyance.

"When do I leave?" I asked him. I wanted to get to the point before I got second thoughts.

"Tomorrow at the earliest." He told me.

"Forty-eight hours at the latest."

My mind began to spin the room turned inside out before me, and an image of one of those freaks stood there with a human raised by the head in one of its four fingered hands. The freak looked my way; with the person I could not see their face turned away from me. It took the human and sliced the head off keeping the blood dripping head aloft then laughed before it tossed the part in my direction blood pouring out landing, rolling at my feet. It took all my will power not to scream when I saw the face to be my own.

I was awakened from my dream by someone shaking my shoulder with a lot of force. I looked up from where I laid at the base of the chair to find Captain Lee looking down upon me a show of great concern on his face. He placed both his hands on my forearm and helped me back into the chair. The ambassador looked at me also with concern on his face. I did not wish to tell them, but they needed to know. I sighed taking in a shaky breath before I explained my sudden outburst.

"My mother and my brother were on Reach when it fell. Their bodies were never recovered, but someone that knew my family said they died at the hand of those…." I finished what I had to say feeling more would bring back the memories I had tried to escape.

"If you need time to rest son, I can find another to take the position." Heugh spoke to me in a manner of understanding my pain.

"No…" I said to him after several minutes of silence.

The video of the attack on the town I was born in. A town north of New Alexandria. Played back in my head it wasn't someone who told me I watched it happen from battle recordings as marines tried to evac everyone from the town. The Covenant expanding their campaign after they had taken the city. I hated every squid-faced fucker since then, all the covenant, but the way they cut down civilians like it was a sick game. I shuddered at the thought of them getting the opportunity to do so again. I looked from my thoughts both men with worry in their eyes; clearing my throat I stood on my feet and spoke with the ambassador.

"I will go. Mother always said take every opportunity or someone will catch it slipping through your fingers."

The man seemed pleased with my decision given the fact I just went through a major nervous break-down. My first one in several years. Heugh returned to his desk to begin the final preparations for me on his end. I sat back down in the chair and noticed the captain took a seat to the right of me. Must have come in during my flashback I thought silently to myself. Captain Lee looked nervous his eyes shifting my way every few seconds. I knew what he was thinking trying to see if I was still the right candidate for this job.

"Captain is your ship ready for departure?" Heugh asked the forty-year-old.

"Ready and waiting ambassador." He replied to the question.

I looked confused. It must have shown well because the man turned his attention to me and slid a different data pad across the tables surface, one a bit smaller than his own. I took the device and slipped it into my uniform breast pocket. Finding it fit perfectly. I looked at the ambassador ready to hear what he had to tell me. I heard him clear his throat before he began to speak.

"That device will serve as a translator, and a recorder to aid in your meetings with the leader of the elites. You will leave here at 1100 tomorrow aboard the UNSC Saber. It should take you at most three days to get to the planet through slip-space." He paused for a moment letting me process the information.

"Once there a representative will meet you in orbit and take you to the surface of the planet. You will meet with their leader once every month; make sure to record everything you discuss with him and try to get the translator to gather as much as it can. Its database is limited currently.

I stood from my seat. The ambassador stood too; extending a hand to meet mine we shook hands in what could be the last I see him in a long time. I stood there for a few minutes to gather my thoughts about where I was going, and who I was going to be near for…a question crossed my mind and I spoke to Heugh.

"How long will I be staying there?"

"A year and a haft." He replied.

"Do you know who I will have these monthly meetings with?" I asked him.

"They call him the arbiter, whether that is his true name or a title I don't know."

I took the information and let it process through my mind. I would be staying with the same creatures that killed my family. It sure would take a lot to get used too, but if my efforts helped keep the peace between our people and stop more human lives lost then I would do what I must despite my own personal feelings on the matter. Our meeting concluded I made my own my back to my living quarters. Entering my residence, I slid against the door; the tears for my family coming out in slow drips. It took me several minutes to compose myself. I stood up and headed into my bedroom next to my office and placed the device on the nightstand. I looked at the clock and realized it was now mid-afternoon. I sat on my bed and sighed. What a day. I thought to myself. I needed to get ready, so I went to take a shower. Afterwards, making myself something to eat. I started to pack what clothes I could for my trip. Now, it being later I placed my bag at the end of my bed; running my hand through my neatly cut hair. I got in bed and tried to get what sleep I could for my trip to a world I had no place going too.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **(A/N: Thank you all for my first one-hundred views on a single chapter. Your enjoyment with this story is the reason I write. I hope this next chapter brings you joy in reading it.)**_

The large Sydney airport sat only haft a mile from the department. The trip there was quick given a military escort up to the VIP terminal. One pelican sat on the landing pad ready for takeoff. I held my large duffle bag in my right hand like a life line thrown out to save me. I never told anyone but flying in these things unnerved me ever since my father was shot down during the war. The captain and I walked up the extended ramp into the troop bay. Feeling a bead of sweat roll down the back of my neck I took my place near the door to the cockpit; wanting to be far from the large hatch as possible. The captain already in his seat opposite of me. The PA system came to life filling the compartment with the Australian accent of our pilot. I could barely hear what he had to say over the sounds of the engines screaming to life, and the prayers I was reciting in my head, only making out our ETA to the Saber. One hour.

The hatch sealed shut with a soft hiss the interior turning a dull red color as the lights dimmed, and the bay became pressurized for space flight. The collar of my suit jacket was wet with sweat by the time we got thirty minutes out and nothing outside except the deep reaches of space. I sighed to myself thankful the trip so far had been a silent affair. The captain looked occupied with something on a data pad. I reached into my right pants pocket and pulled out the small translator/recorder that I had been given. This little device would hopefully be enough to bridge the expansive language barrier between me and the elites. I tucked the device away and patted my leg making sure it was safe and secure.

The PA system came to life, and the pilot spoke quickly.

"Alright, you two we will be arriving at the beautiful hotel in the sky in the next five minutes and thank you for choosing down under airlines. We hope to have you flying with us again soon."

The captain did not look happy by that comment but chose to voice no grievances. I thought it was a bit funny, or at least it helped to calm my nerves. The pelican's acceleration slowed considerably as our pilot maneuvered the craft for the final approach to the ship. The small window I sat by soon filled with the bright lights from the ships interior. The dull thud of touching the deck made me let the breath out I had been holding in. The compartment depressurized while the hatch opened and extended to the deck for us to depart. I grabbed my bag and made all due haste to get myself away from the pelican.

A man about my height in a naval jumpsuit was waiting for us near the pelican. His suit held the insignia of an ensign on the collar. He stood at a rigid position of attention when the captain came up next to me. I saw him salute his CO as they quickly started talking, but I was to busy looking around at the massive bay that housed six pelican docking ports and enough warthogs and tanks to mount a considerable ground op. I did not notice the captain step close to my right and jumped out of my skin when he spoke in his rough and commanding voice.

"For someone who hates flying; you seem quite impressed by the armament I have here."

"This is a diplomatic mission captain." I remined him. After I had recovered from my jump scare.

He looked at me and pointed to the door leading out of the bay. I followed him hoping he was going to explain why he carried enough weapons to invade a city. We walked in silence and soon the bridge doors came into view. Lee passed through first getting the bridge crew to stand at attention. The bridge looked larger than others I had seen the stars being visible from inside through a massive viewport at the furthest end of the command deck. On the starboard side of the bridge stood four crew members each at a station facing his direction their consoles in front of them. On the opposite side of the bridge held a large screen taking most of the wall space. It showed a map of their current position close to Luna. I could see Earth with this short-range sensor view on display.

"Be seated." The captain said to his bridge crew. All of them following without question. They began to type out on their stations going through ship systems; readying them for our mission.

"Follow me."

I followed the captain to a room on the port side of the bridge. The room had no windows and was only illuminated by dim overhead lights. At its center was a table that showed a holographic image of our destination, Sanghelios, an ugly looking planet, but one I would soon call home. He started to spin the planet with his hand and stopped it. He pointed out a large continent to me. I stepped closer to get a better look; it looked like everything else on the planet dry and hot like a desert.

"From what their representative was gracious enough to share with us; this city-state they call Vadam will be where you are headed."

An outline of a large section of the continent, all the northern portion, showed in green. I had to admit these freaks had a nice section of this barren hole all to themselves. The image disappeared while Lee looked through what files he had on my temporary home. He pulled a piece that looked like an audio file. The file began to play but whatever it was saying I had no clue. I pulled out the device in my pocket and switched it on; setting it on the table it began to translate the language comparing it to the records stored within itself. In the middle of getting what I could from the audio file a male voice came over the ships PA system; sounding very much like an A.I.

"Captain, we are now cleared to execute slip space transition to the elite home world."

"Thank you, Hudson."

The captain looked my way and paused the audio file and began to shut the table down for the jump. The lights in the room becoming brighter; now I could see the space was haft the size of the bridge and could seat at max eight people. The table taking up most of the room. I quickly placed my T and R device back into my pocket before both of us headed into the bridge. A young lieutenant looked up from his post and reported to his CO.

"FTL drives are at one-hundred percent and awaiting your order captain."

"Alright lieutenant Loftin; you may commence the transition."

A flash of hellish green light filled the bridge forcing me to look away. The light faded as quickly as it appeared giving me no time to watch the bridge started to bend and distort my vision becoming clouded; blurred, and it was over. I looked but a large metal blast shield was all I saw outside the glass. I looked around me everyone was working at their post save for the captain who sat in a chair looking at a data pad attached to the seats right armrest. He looked my way and stood up. I walked to him and he quickly spoke.

"We have quarters set up for you near engineering. Go collect your things and get settled in I will have what files I can on their language sent to you."

I collected my duffle bag from the map room and headed down to my three-day sleeping arrangements. The ship was a lot larger than I had realized getting awkwardly lost on my way aft. I had been on only a few UNSC ships in my life and every time the configuration was different. A marine sergeant was kind enough to guide me to my destination. My room felt small; a desk sat attached to the wall at the end of the bed. The chair secured to the deck; I spotted a large locker at the rooms far end and put the whole bag inside. I noticed a A.I. pedestal next to the bed at the headboard. The current time floated where the A.I. would normally be, but it kept switching at random, so I made the decision to keep the clock off it would be useless going through slip space anyway.

The pedestal began to beep; I looked up from the desk in my third hour of trying to translate what the captain had sent me. Standing up a figure looked at me. It was clearly an A.I. designed with some odd clothing, like a centuries old military uniform with a red coat being the notable piece of the whole outfit.

"You're Hudson, I presume." I said to the military figure.

"Indeed, I am sir."

He spoke with a heavy British accent; regarding me with a kind smile like we had been friends for a long time. Walking to the bed I placed myself close to the headboard pushing the pillow back towards the wall. He looked concerned by my fatigued features having had no rest since getting up at 0900 to get some final arrangements for my new assignment finalized. Now, on top of that trying to translate an alien language with a limited background in linguistics having only translated other human dialect to English.

"Does the captain need me?" I asked Hudson and yawned being up for six hours straight was wearing on me.

"No sir, this is a social call. I wanted to see how you are settling in, but it seems that bit has been taken care of."

"I am settling in alright Hudson, but the real concern is why we are carrying so much firepower to our former enemy's home world?" I ask him a clear worried expression upon my face.

"To answer your question sir; it is for precaution only. Their representative, the one you are meeting, informed us that ever since the wars end. The planet has dealt with civil uncertainties; it could lead to full on war."

The thought of being caught in the middle of angry aliens tearing at each other's throats did not appeal to me, but I had to do this for my family, for what is left of humanity. I stood up and walked back to the desk. I hit play on the device I had been given; alien speech erupted from the speakers. The device was having a little trouble with this bit. Someone cleared their throat behind me; I turned around seeing the ships A.I. looking at me. I shook my head apologetically.

"Sorry Hudson; my mind is just all over the place right now."

"I understand sir, though I am no Cortana I could help with your permission?" he asked me. I nodded thankful for the extra brainpower.

Lines of the language floated around the A.I., his eyes closed, brow furrowed in intense concentration. I could make out some of the speech being transfigured to a perceivable form. They certainly hated us; two words kill, and human, grabbed my attention with the fury spoken by the aliens. I had to remind myself that this was old recordings and we had new allies with the elites. More of their tongue became understood, then one name came up with frequency, sangheili, that must be the true name of their people.

"Hold there." I said to Hudson. He stopped with the name pushed out from him.

I came by and looked it over; the sound of the word left an odd taste in my mouth like poison burning inside. It would take time to get used to speaking their language. Hell, maybe the rest of my life. I nodded to Hudson resuming his help in my task. We spent several hours on the words; pausing to get a word and try to sound it out. The only one exhausted was me when I decided we had found a good point to conclude our work. He looked at me and without a word receded leaving me alone with my thoughts. I needed some sleep. The bed felt stiff and rough like a stack of sandpaper; my tiredness took away my discomfort with sleep catching and holding me in its arms.

I awoke the room dark only the soft blue luminescence from the pedestal beside my bed to guide my feet to where I had, in a haste, stashed my duffle bag. The cool air in the ships corridor caused the hair on my arms to stand on end. I shivered a bit. They sure kept it cold here; I thought to myself. The suit I wore providing nothing against the chilled air. A quick walk to the shower area, outside the engine room, made no alleviation for me.

The showers were thankfully empty upon my entrance. I found one near the back of the room. It did not take me long to clean up for the start of another day, as I finished up drying my hair and frame. Hudson's voice came over the PA system calling me to the bridge. I got dressed quickly in pants and a light-colored button-up shirt. Speculating on why they needed me while I walked forward of the engines. Not having brought any light jacket to keep the cold off I walked with haste to where I was needed.

Something was wrong when I entered the command deck. First, the blast shield was up the stars bright and almost inviting save for the second thing; a covenant cruiser off the ships port side. I could see only haft of the alien ship, but knew it was quite large. I had a dreaded feeling that we all were on borrowed time now. To my right sat the captain in his command chair. He waved me over he looked worried but had me look at a message received from the other ship.

"Tell me I'm not about to get in a fire fight in the middle of nowhere?" He asked of me.

I detached the pad from its spot on his chair and looked at the message. I could scarcely understand the words, but one word stood out; allies. I shaked my head the captain looked relieved and spoke to the junior officers around him.

"Looks like we have some guest all stations stand down."

The pad beeped a scroll of alien text flashed across the screen. I walked to the large window. The captain followed and stood at my left. I brought the device up closely examining the words. Dropping my arm down I looked dumb struck at what I could make out from the message.

"They say they have been tracking us since we left Sol." I told Lee.

"What do they want?" He asked me a clear since of growing frustration in the man's words.

"I don't know sir, but in any case, this is a great opportunity. You can send me over to speak with them face to face."

"Are you mad?!" He asked me with an astonished air about himself at my willingness to meet the hinge-heads face to face.

"Yes captain, let go of what you thought of them, cause if they came to kill us we would not be having this conversation." I was having none of this from the forty-year old.

"What is the status of their weapons?" I asked one of the other officers.

"Their weapons are powered down and…." He paused for a split second. "My god their shields are down too."

"See captain?" I looked back to the senior officer.

He sighed accepting the situation for what it was; not what he thought it to be.

"My only question is why they are tracking us, and why we were told it would take us three days to get to their home world?" He asked me to think I had the answers. I shrugged my shoulders seeing no reason for the elite's odd mannerisms.

"I'll go ask; with your permission sir?" I asked him.

"Go. I will have a pelican ready for immediate departure in hanger bay two." He said to me, but his eyes cut to the ship with a look of hatred for our former enemies.

What the captain failed to realize, or what I declined to inform him was that our feelings towards the aliens is mutual. I made it back to my quarters and packed my suit in my duffle bag with all the rest of my clothes. I looked at the pedestal; Hudson stood there I approached him. He stood at the position of attention, arms by his sides hands flat, I smiled. He nodded to me and raised his right hand placing the back of it against his forehead.

"It has been an honor sir, though our time has been short-lived. It was my pleasure to assist in your mission."

"Thank you, Hudson. I am thankful for your help."

I returned his gesture in kind, and he was gone back to more important task. I exited my quarters and made my way to hanger bay two. This time I was not nervous about being in the pelican, because I knew greater things lied ahead of me. Not only would my life change I would help bring in lasting peace between different civilizations. The pelican lifted off the deck and the interior became darker; the light bleeding away as we made for the emptiness of space towards the covenant cruiser and an uncertain future.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Was I okay with this? Was I mentally prepared? The answer is no. My heart skipped a beat when the pelican touched the deck inside the cruisers hanger. I could feel a lump form in my throat. Taking the back of my hand to wipe the perspiration off my brow. The sounds of doors opening came from outside the only shelter I had from the aliens that I could hear gathering around my hiding spot. Was I scared that answer was a most definite yes.

The back hatch opened with a hiss making me jump. Purple bluish light streamed in blinding me with its radiance. I braced for weapons fire that never came. Two lines of the freaks stood facing each other; six aliens on both sides. I stood to my feet and patted my right pants pocket feeling that my only means of not getting killed was there to save me. My duffle bag held white knuckled by my right hand.

One elite stood at the end of the two columns. It looked at me making every human instinct to flee more pronounced in my brain, but I walked forward anyway. The hinge-heads spaced apart for me to walk through without having to worry. All twelve wore red armor save for the figure at the end; who wore white. I came to a stop between the last two elites and noticed something about this elite that haft its face-fingers are missing on the left side of its odd-looking jaw anatomy. I was overwhelmed with fear by the size of the elite before me. Its height loomed over me two feet taller with myself standing at five feet; eight inches.

All the aliens around me looked tall and menacing. After deciding to look at my surroundings from where I stood. Spotting more freaks waiting, and I noticed another thing that none of them carried any weapons that they normally would in battle. A relief in my mind, but their size still dangerous; if I did not tread carefully within the next moments.

I slowly placed the duffle bag at my feet and reached into my pocket to pull out the life line I had been given while back on Earth. Something happened next that would have scared the shit out of me, but I used the bathroom that morning before showering saving me from disaster. The hinge-head in front of me spoke in the human language that it caught me off guard where it had to repeat itself.

"That is not needed human. I have been around your kind enough to speak fluently in your tongue."

Moving felt impossible in that place. My legs refusing every command from my brain. The elite looked at me seeing as it is speaking English caused my skin tone of light sun tanned brown to turn white as the snows of the mountains that dotted Reach or Earth. It issued a command in its native language to the other hinge-heads around us getting all of them to return to whatever they had been doing previously.

It placed a hand on my left shoulder. My guess was a gesture meant to calm my shaking form but feeling its four digits on me was enough to make my first-time meeting with the elites go from bad to wanting to run, but again my legs refused to obey me. I looked around my feelings of claustrophobia washing me clean of the purpose of being on this ship.

I picked up my duffle bag with a shaking hand and forced my legs to move following behind the large alien. We walked to a set of doors that flash purple lights and opened for us. I continued to follow it through the large passageways; other aliens moved to give us clearance, some were small with what looked to be breathing apparatuses on their face. Others looked massive; taller than me or the alien I was following. It terrified me to no end seeing as they looked clad in armor made of the strongest form, but there was always two that we had to maneuver around; which did peak my curiosity a little bit as to why there was always two of them.

The large alien stopped with a sudden ceasing of its long strides that I almost ran into its backside having to take up a light jog just to keep close. It turned to its left and opened the door in front of us. The hinge-head stepped aside motioning with a four fingered hand for me to step into the room.

"This will be your quarters until we reach Sanghelios. I will have one of my people to come collect you soon, and escort you to the bridge."

I decided to go with what it said and stepped into the room. To my surprise it was sufficient size. Housing a bed and two doors at the far end. The walls inside matched the rest of the ships interior; a light purple hue. The bed felt rather comfortable; I had plenty of room to sleep however I wanted. I decided to sit down on its surface and pulled out the translator I had been given. Would I still need it? I asked myself. No sooner had that question passed through my mind there came a noise from the door; its two hafts parting.

Another freak stood in the door frame, but this one wore blue armor plates instead of the white and red ones I had seen earlier. I stood up from the bed and brought the device close to examine the screen. The alien spoke in its native language the device translated one word.

"follow"

I complied with its request and had it lead me to wherever the ships command center was located. We walked through the ships corridors passing more aliens of all sizes. I tried my best to pay them no attention; treading, with great care, past the giant behemoths. All this felt strange for me, because most humans who got this close to the covenant ended up in a body bag shipped back home, if that home existed anymore.

The alien escorting me suddenly stopped; luckily, I was prepared this time, and stood at its right. A large set of doors stood before us. The same type we passed on our way through the ship. The doors parted and we both stepped through the threshold. I was in awe by what I saw before me. Dominating the center of the room was a large platform suspended over a shallow pit where more of the hinge-heads stood at stations. One elite sat on the platform; more above it when I saw it sat upon an anti-gravity chair.

The tall blue alien placed a hand on my left shoulder and spoke to me. Again, I saw the words it said translated on my devices screen.

"Wait here human."

It walked to the elite in the gravity chair and I now noticed the one in the chair was the same one I had met in the ships hanger. The blue elite took a knee and placed its right fist on its chest in front of the alien in the chair. They both spoke in alien tongue, but I was able to understand the conversation through the device in my right hand.

"Shipmaster, I have brought the human upon your request."

"Thank you, Thana, I require two of your best security personnel to guard the human. His safety on my ship is of the upmost importance."

"It will be done honored shipmaster."

The elite he called Thana stood up and it motioned me closer to both of them. I walked up to the white elite floating a few inches off the deck in its command chair. I had no idea how I should act, so I decided to copy what the other alien had done when talking to their shipmaster. The elite stood from his chair and looked over me with an amused look on its ugly face. Standing up my own face burning hot with embarrassment. Maybe copying the other alien was not such a good idea; I thought to myself. Looking back the blue elite had disappeared. Leaving my fate in the haft-jaws hands.

"What do you know of us?" The white elite asked me.

Its question threw me off. I knew enough that I stood before a race of blood craving monsters. The screams of my dying family, friends, community rang loud in my ears. Nothing I could say now would change their fate, or my feelings about my current posting. The elite stood there a foot away from me, but it as well could be a few inches. Its arms being of good length to rip my head off. The alien narrowed its yellow reptilian eyes like it wanted to bring more focus on not giving it an answer.

"Your people are called Sang-he-ili." I sounded out the name making sure to get it right.

"That is correct." It said to me taking pride it held with its people's name.

"Do you fear my people?" It asked me like a parent found out their child's secret.

Damn, was it that obvious? I asked myself not speaking out loud. The sweat I felt roll down the back of my neck increased in magnitude. Pulling at the collar of my shirt did nothing to help me. Being human, the fight or flight response leaned towards the latter option. I looked around for a way to be rid of these creatures that wished me great harm upon my person.

I heard someone large approach me from behind and jumped out of my skin when its hand fell on my right shoulder. The alien beside me wore blue armor plates configured over a black suit like the other tall aliens on the ship. It spoke to the white alien and I was forced to use the device to understand the conversation.

"I am sorry to report that the security personnel you require are in the middle of dealing with a disputing hunter pair shipmaster."

"The same two?" the white alien asked the blue one.

"Yes, the same pair, something this time about…" The conversation stopped and both aliens looked in my direction like they knew some alien, not meant for human knowledge, secret. "I rather speak of this later."

"Alright, you will guard the human for the next week until we reach home." The shipmaster said.

I don't know what happened next. Opening my eyes, I found myself on a cold metal bench with a bright light blinding my eyes back to being closed. I sat up quickly regretting that move immediately proceeded by the light throbbing in my head. My eyes adjusted to the light and I could see three aliens with me in the room. The shipmaster, Thana, and I did not recognize the third creature. It only wore a grey suit in contrast to the black suits these aliens seemed to prefer under their armor; which it was lacking in the armor department. My guess was the gray suit was a sort of uniform for them.

"What happened?" I asked the shipmaster.

"You fainted human. After I had mentioned how long you will be aboard my ship."

He must have been telling the truth cause the back of my head hurt like I had been knocked around in the boxing ring. I attempted to move my legs off the table. The room slowly spun around me, and I felt large hands grab my right arm. The third creature helped me along to the shipmaster and Thana. The white alien turned and spoke to the other one in blue, but I understood nothing they said. Now, realizing the device was no longer in my possession. The shipmaster turned to me and spoke in a language I understood.

"Your device was taken back to your quarters and my head of security will insure your safety while you are here."

I looked to the elite he had called Thana and noticed that it was an inch or maybe five inches shorter than the shipmaster. I sighed finding my only option was to do what the shipmaster said. Thana stood ready to leave and not given much choice followed the alien out of the room.

The trip to my quarters was a silent outing, and a mostly deserted one. I noticed that the corridors we walked down were only sporting a few short freaks carrying large rifle looking weapons attached to their right thighs. All of them wore the same blue armor as the alien I was trying to keep up from falling behind. It must be everyone's bedtime I thought to myself and laughed loudly. Thana looked back around and shook its head and spoke in its own language. I understood nothing of what it said, but none of it sounded happy.

Now, alone in my quarters I held the device in my hand. I had no idea what time it was, or where I was in relation to Earth. Was it really going to be a week? I was told three days away from the elite's home planet. I had no view of the outside into space, so I had no means to triangulate my position. I stood up from the bed deciding to explore the room. I found the first door near the bed to be a stowage area and the other door next to it was a shower area of some kind. I placed my bag inside the storage closet along with the device in the bag for safe keeping. And feeling like I needed to be in here any longer.

The outside of my room was quiet and devoid of life. I took the chance and slipped away to explorer beyond were the aliens had me kept. The corridor was huge, now with only me, I could see the true size of the ships interior. Continuing I passed what I was to guess are other rooms for the freaks onboard. Turning this way and that each passageway started to blur together I started to realize how despairingly lost I was. Coming to a set of very large doors that oddly opened as I got closer to them.

The room was a massive storage area housing a wide gathering of alien tanks, light attack craft, and the large flyers they favored in combat. The center of the room sat a large metal disc in the deck that took me four long strides to get from one end to the other. Seven doors lead out of the area; three on one side and three on the other; plus, the door I had come through behind me. This space was brightly lit. I could see the room clearly every section; every corner. So, why did I feel eyes staring at me?

Something felt off I kept looking over my shoulder, everything was normal large vehicles keeping me company. I walked around a pair of tanks, but nothing there excluding my reflection in the vehicles side. Rubbing the back of my neck I could feel the sweat against my skin a clear sign that my body knew more then it was letting on. Walking back to the metal disc I stood in the center and looked at my surroundings trying to see if I was being followed or being paranoid.

Nothing there but me and my thoughts and the large keys to humankind's destruction. The lights went out with no warning leaving me in darkness. I backed up slowly looking left and right expecting something to greet me from the darkness. What did greet my eyes and ears was the sound of four weapons being activated and the bright lights of energy blades trapped me where I stood.

A laughter met my ears as the lights came back on. I saw four aliens standing around the disc they had me stuck on. All the freaks wore black armor plates, and helmets that completely covered their heads with blue lights where their eyes should be located. My own eyes expanded in fear as the last moments of my life unfolded before me. An alien walked into the circle and regarded me with a full view of its ominous smile, if you could call it that, but it looked like one to me.

The freak stepped on the platform and looked my way sporting a glare of pure hatred, disgust, and with malice intent to end my life. I could feel my heart getting ready to launch from my chest. The sweat down my neck and my body rolled with a fevered pitch. My neck was grabbed by the massive beast four fingered hand. He raised me up and the lack of oxygen set in quickly throwing my conscience out the window. The last thing I heard was an alien sounding roar from behind the group and then I was gone. No idea of what happened next or would I see tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Screams of anger, death in the air, and fear washed over me. All these things simple in meaning to some, but to me a front row seat, and a much broader definition. I could never understand what I am hearing. The lights cut, and I heard chaos. Whoever it was attacked with a ferocity and a rancorous cry filled the air. The other aliens had no chance in a cold hell they now found themselves. Distracted with killing me until it was too late. And for this moment I could hear blades clashing, but not metal. No something more; like fire battling fire, heat trying to wash away heat.

I did not know death had his own chorus, only the silent cries of ones taking their last breath. A warmth holding me felt odd a certain strength in the embrace keeping me aloft. When I could fill my lungs with the needed air my eyes opened, and I saw the deck feet below me with the back of large legs as they moved in a walking motion. I decided to look up from dangling limp on the shoulder of someone large in stature and wished I hadn't.

All my assailants laid dead, chest wounds agape, all five missing their right arms and the fifth one, who attacked me, missing his head. Oddly there was hardly any blood. The end of their limbs looked cauterized, even the one severed head looked clean and the neck sealed shut by the heat of their blades. Only the chest wounds looked ghastly. Not taking any chances I used my hands to try and push on the things armored back and kicked into its armored chest with my feet at the same time. The alien had an arm holding me secure to its shoulder making my efforts of escape bore no fruit and caused me to tire quickly.

We left the vehicle storage area through the door I had initially came through before I was attacked. I continued to try the same attempts at fleeing only making myself wearier in vain. The alien unfazed or cared to bring no attention to me. In my desperation I started to pray. I was not a religious man by any means nor did my parents instill in me any thoughts of other beings watching over us as humans, but with death in my future for a second time I thought; what better time and place then now?

The sounds of rapid running, heavy booted footsteps slamming against the deck echoing off the bulkheads, assaulted my ears. I went limp in the elite's glue-like hold; hoping against all odds they would think I am dead and throw me out of the ship. Yes, that would surely kill me, but it could save me the trouble of being in their presence for the rest of my life. My savior stopped walking. I heard it speaking to another sangheili. I stayed still while my heart became a jack-hammer in my chest. A hand placed under my chin and pushed my head up; eyes closed so no idea of who could be trying to evaluate my condition.

The warm touch of soft fabric made my eyes open. I sat up swiftly and noticed that I was back in my sleeping accommodations still on the alien ship. The second thing that caught my attention was a blue armored extra-terrestrial sitting on a metal chair, next to my bed, against the wall. It had no helmet on; its eyes locked on to mine making me go dazed with fear. The entity stood up. Its shoulders moved in a loose manner. I didn't know what to say paralyzed by fear and odd interest to why this creature was acting in such a way.

I did not realize the sangheili being sad would remind me of when I left Reach. I had just climbed the pecking order of existence and would be heading to Earth. My mother embraced me for the longest time and my brother having come up, for a few days, from his army station in New Alexandria to see me. Trying to stop the sobbing from rising in my throat brought the aliens attention to me and it spoke but I understood nothing it was trying to say. Going to retrieve the device from where I had stowed it. I spoke into the device asking the alien to repeat itself and the translator making my words clear for the sangheili.

"Are you ill human?" It asked me.

"I would ask the same of you." I said to the alien in return.

This was startling for me trying to have a chat with a member of humanity's greatest enemy from the past twenty-eight years. It did not respond, and I thought my interpreter may possibly be broken. It then answered me, and a lump formed in my throat at what it was saying.

"I failed to protect you, as was my assigned duty, now they have kicked me out of being head of security and will replace me with someone more suited for the job."

"Can you first explain how you became the head of security? I asked the elite. I was a little inquisitive in divergence of my perceptiveness.

"After the Prophet of Truth had been slain; a lot of us felt, since most of our men died during the war, that we, females, could prove our worth as front-line warriors. And since my people had been in talks with your leadership since the San-Shyuum's death. We knew humanity would be sending one of their own to help keep the peace. The opportunity proved perfect. Protect an important human to prove our strength."

She seemed to be smiling, why I did not know, but the elite looked sad too. Before she continued sat back in the chair next to my bed and turned to face me.

"Now though, you fell into danger, and I failed to prove my honor by keeping you out of harm." She said her long neck and head slumping down to fix her eyes on the deck.

My tediousness with being stuck here and wanting to wander a bit cost someone their job. That didn't feel right to me, but how was I to know that they would try to kill me? I stood up from the bed and spoke through my translator to the alien. I needed answers and she would give them to me.

"Why did your people attack me? I asked her and tried my best to keep the anger I felt from the words I spoke.

"The whole reason I had been assigned to protect you. There are still some that do not believe that the war should be over. That humans are still our enemy."

I sat back on the bed and placed the device next to me. Well, was that the greatest news I could have heard all day? Of course not. I laughed a little, but deep down I was not in a laughing mood. Thana looked my way but remained silent which got uncomfortable. I needed her out of here but could not think of a nice way to say it, so I got straight to the point.

"Could you leave like now?" I asked without the device opting to make my point by directing her to the door with an extended finger.

She seemed to understand what I wanted and moved to the door leaving me alone with my thoughts for at least an hour or two. Deciding that I could use a shower; I gathered my clothes I would be wearing, a simple pair of jeans with a dark black t-shirt, nothing fancy this time. I would be here for a week and did not want to ruin my other nicer clothing.

The shower was odd, to say the least, to figure out how to operate, but a thirty-minute self-taught tutorial and I had its basic functions mastered enough to use it. It felt good to be alone getting my thought process in order. She had saved me; which seemed not in their species nature of rescuing humans, but I remembered what I had told the captain to forget what he had believed about them. Maybe I should heed my own advice. Maybe I should give this a chance too. Yeah, some of them had tried to kill me, but it appeared like an isolated incident. Not part of the whole ordeal I had signed up for back home. I turned off the water and grabbed the towel I had brought. My mind made up. I stepped from the shower and started to dry off and prepared to dress to go and have a talk with my guardian.

Stepping out of my quarters, translator in hand, I found the elite in question walking down the corridor towards me. I pushed my old thoughts down and approached her with a friendly smile. she regarded me with a nod of her large head. To be honest I had not really planned out how this conversation would start, or what would be discussed.

"Could I have a word?" I asked the elite.

We both entered my quarters, and I took to sitting on the bed; while she stood facing me. I had one thing on my mind and took a minute to decided how I should word my next statement. I began with a suggestion that might help in this elite's dilemma.

"I could talk with your shipmaster, and explain what happen proving that it was not your fault?"

"No, his mind is made up on the matter. There will be no debate."

"Could I at least try? Maybe all he needs is someone to get him to see reason."

The large sangheili sighed heavily, and I could tell she pondered the idea in her head; she looked at me. It was clear that she was going against what I had just been told.

"He is on the bridge. I will take you there, but you are going to be fighting a losing battle.

The walk to the bridge was quick; her walking, and me having to jog just to keep from falling behind. Damn short legs. The command deck was like I had saw it. Elites at their stations keeping their ship on course towards home. We found their shipmaster standing over a table positioned in the center of the bridge. It looked the same as the one I had seen on the Saber, but this one was bigger. Different star systems floated over its surface, and our current course was shown as a blue line with Sanghelios the final stop. The shipmaster looked up when Thana approached him. I decided to hang back; setting my device to record so I could study their language translated from my own. Whatever was being said caused the shipmaster to look over towards me a few times. This was turning out a bad idea I could feel it, but I continued to let them decide when I would be accepted into their discussion.

The opportunity came after waiting for several minutes. Thana motioned me over with a small wave in her direction, and to my surprise walked away when I got close. Looks like I would be going this alone without backup. The shipmaster crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, the former head of security says you can save her honor?" He said to me.

"I would like to explain that what happened to me was not her fault."

"Her fault or not, in your eyes, does not absolve the matter in its entirety. And as I see it both of you are to blame."

Was he really blaming me? I wanted to say something in my defense but angering their shipmaster would not be in my best interest, or humanities for that matter. The shipmaster seeing the discussion seemed to be over turned to the table and continued with his work in plotting other courses for his ship. I stood there for a few minutes. I felt angry at being accused of causing my own attack, and not having a chance to explain my side of the story. Thana was right. This was a losing battle, but I was not about to lose it without a chance to have myself heard.

"Shipmaster, I am not leaving until I can explain what happened." I did not want the words to sound forced as they did, but if he caught my tone decided to bring no mention of it in his next arguments.

"What is there to explain? You should have told her that you would be leaving, and she should have stayed by your side." He turned my way and continued speaking.

"I saw the security footage outside your quarters. She did not wait for you to exit."

"Maybe in her mind she thought I would stay until she returned." I said to him crossing my arms in a defending; defiant manner.

"That may be true, but I did inform you of her role while you are on my ship, did I not?" He asked me. He was testing me for sure his character made that certain.

"You did sir, but I did not feel being confined in that room was necessary."

"Still your better judgement would have been to wait." He had a point maybe a few minute delays would not have hurt under the circumstances.

"So, my next question, how was I found? According to her; some on your ship still hate humanity, you would have intimate knowledge of who does and does not value our alliance?" I asked him a small smile on my face my final victory assured.

"I did know, but what eluded me was how many still followed the old covenant ways."

I stood there silent. So, he did know of a threat against my life, and he addressed it by placing me under protection by the head of security. He had already been steps a head of me before our conversation even was an idea in my head. I definitely knew I was now to blame not taking the shipmasters initial offer of protection serious, but I still had one issue that needed to be addressed.

"Would Thana still be assigned to guard me?"

"Yes, your safety is top priority, but her time has my head of security for the Shadow of Intent is done." He said to me.

That was good and bad. She would have purpose again, but what she might not have been looking for in the end. I excused myself and exited the bridge to see Thana waiting for me across the corridor standing near the wall. Her eyes moved upwards; surprised to see me, and I could also see a look of hope in them too. I nodded to her and started to explain what I had talked about with the shipmaster.

"You are still assigned to my protection but getting you a job back was a no go; I'm sorry."

"It is fine human. I had already guessed he would not be swayed on that matter but thank you for your assistance."

We both walked back to my quarters, and as we went I studied what I had logged in my recorder. I was hoping to turn it from English to Sangheili, so I could be more fluent in their vocabulary, and help relations further along. I had to admit my misgivings still convincing me that this was not the best idea undertaking a role as important as keeping peace between former warring civilizations.

The week I stayed aboard their ship was, thankfully, uneventful where my life being threatened was concerned. Thana kept by my side the entirety of the trip. She was kind enough to help, like the A.I. Hudson had done, learn to speak their language. The shipmaster, who I learned quickly his name was Rtas 'Vadum, helped too when he could find the time. I also had the good fortune of practicing on one of their small pistol looking weapons. For add protection as Thana had told me. The last day on the ship Thana volunteered to stay by my side while I stayed on Sanghelios; citing she owed me for helping keep her in the shipmasters good graces.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Vadam Keep. That is what they called it. As we moved through the planet's atmosphere aboard the Lich; its side hatches opened allowing the wind to enter. The added warmth felt inviting to me, but I immediately regretted the suit jacket I wore. The temperature increased in the craft. I stood next to Thana. We both remained silent, but now I was sweating. It was hot, but of course she looked quite at home in this temperature. I took off the jacket out of necessity and unbuttoned the top of my shirt to help me cool down.

Now, inside the keep I felt the cool air a welcomed change from the heat outside. The place to my surprise was built into a mountain. I would have to ask why that was, but for now I followed Thana, and another sangheili. This one wore a brown robe instead of the armor I had come familiar with seeing in the past week. He did not give his name and my guard did all the talking in their language. I just walked silently behind them carrying the duffle bag in my right hand.

We passed through a set of double doors, made of some thick wood like material, but that was paled in comparison to what I saw next. Large pillars easily a hundred feet tall held the high ceiling in place. The room was large a wood table sat at its center. I counted twelve seats; six on each side. Thana was speaking with our escort giving me a minute to look around. On the right side of the room carved into the stone wall a mural detailing different events, or that is what it looked like to me; another thing I would have to ask about when given the time.

Thana stepped next to me while I studied the wall carving. She didn't say anything, but I got the feeling that this was her first time seeing it too. Both of us took seats at the table. Our escort had disappeared. Leaving me and her to talk.

"What is this place?" I asked her.

"The great stone hall of Vadam." She said. Sounding impressed; our feelings mutual.

"And that?" I asked pointing to the wall carving we had examined.

"That is the legacy of Vadam, its history. I have heard of it, but never got the chance to see it in person; until now."

We had become good friends since she had saved me from those elites on their ship. I had taught her English since then, so we could speak without the translator. She was still teaching me their jargon, but unlike her quick grasping of the human dialect. It would take me a lot longer to understand Sangheili. She was the only one I trusted given my limited time around them. Still holding a slight distrust around the other elites. I had met up to this instance.

"So where did he go?" I asked her about the Sangheili we met on the landing pad outside the keep and who brought us to this hall.

"He went upstairs to get the kaidon."

No sooner had she finished telling me that I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I was nervous before coming here, but now that feeling multiplied. The individual who entered the room wore golden armor and I got a feeling that this new arrival held high authority with the people on this planet. Thana stood from her chair across from me, and I followed suit although slower then she had stood. The Sangheili trained his eyes on me. I wanted to disappear not like being stared at while my bodyguard spoke to the individual in their language. He nodded at something she was saying. Thana waved me over. I was feeling sick to my stomach, and my hands began to shake slightly. Walking around the table to meet the leader of the Sangheili people. He looked large in his armor, and his left arm, to my surprise, had no reinforcement protecting it. Leaving the grey-skinned limb vulnerable.

"You must be the ambassador I was told your people would send." His voice was rough, deep, and commanding; all in one and I understood everything he said without the translator.

"Yes, sir." My voice, on the other hand, sounded shaky. Not the best start to my first day on Sanghelios.

"Please take a seat." He said. Directing me to the rectangular table.

We both sat at the table opposite each other. My bodyguard set further down to give me and the kaidon some attempt at a private conversation that I was not one-hundred percent wanting to have right now.

The golden Sangheili removed his helmet and placed it beside himself on the table. He looked across to me and began our first meeting with a question.

"What world do you hail from human?"

I froze for a second. A member of the worst thing to happen to humanity just asked me what planet I was born on; I could lie and say Earth, but I feel he would catch my deceit immediately. My mind floated back to a dark place. A time where my world had shattered like fine dinnerware.

I had been called to Heugh's office after lunch. It was late August; the air outside still hot and dry. The central elevators were down for maintenance, so being forced to use the stairs left me feeling not in the best of moods.

In his office, the atmosphere was a sad one. The ambassador stood behind his desk talking with another staffer who worked at the department. When I got closer the conversation ceased abruptly; the ambassador was handed a grey package, and the other person left without a word to me. Heugh pointed to a seat without a word I took it and sat down patiently waiting for the reason I had been called here.

My boss looked at the package than to me. I was getting a little frustrated being left in the dark. He sat in his chair placing the package between himself and me.

"I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to get straight to the point. The Covenant has, somehow, discovered our biggest military stronghold outside the Sol System; Reach."

My heart pounded in my chest. All I could think about was my mother and my older brother. My hands began to tremble, so I stuck them under the desk. I had only one question on my mind and it came out before I was ready to ask it.

"What happened to my family?"

"Samantha dim the lights." He said to the A.I. that governed the building's computer and utility systems.

The lights dimmed, and a black sheet rolled down covering the large window behind the ambassador. He opened the package, a simple black looking box, the device opened, as it was placed before me.

Heugh left the room to give me a chance to view the contents personally. A still image appeared in midair. The scene before me was chaotic; buildings looked blown out. Fire and thick smoke spread through the city, cars overturned, and bodies both alien and human laid out for all to see.

The image changed to a video of UNSC Army and Marine troops running; buildings they passed crumbled, or ablaze. The soldier's headcam upper portion was blurred out. I could not tell whose eyes I was seeing through. The mix of Army and Marine started splitting into groups of about eight. Each one moving with purpose as the civilians started leaving what buildings remained standing.

"Lieutenant, we're setting up an evac center north of town. Take your team and keep the squid-headed freaks and their buddies off it." Someone yelled at the soldier; I was viewing the video through.

"Yes, Sir!" He shouted over the sounds of rocket explosions and automatic weapons fire.

My heart stopped and crawled into my throat. That voice was my brothers. He ran with a squad of seven other soldiers. The sound of a large plasma explosion rocked a building close to my brother's team. I could hear the men inside screaming.

They kept running; I heard someone shout about covenant tanks threating to break through the south side of town.

My brother and his squad proceeded to a large civilian evac transport that had landed. I could see him start to direct his men into defensive positions behind what was left of buildings and cars. The sound of large explosions caused my brother to turn sharply to the south. The trashed hulks of the wraiths sat bellowing smoke that was pushed aside by the advancing scorpions. My brother cheered along with his men.

"Looks like the cavalry has arrived. Okay, let's get these people out of here before our friends grow some balls and pay us a visit again." He said to his men.

I had to smile at that. My brother was always one for humor even while standing up to my father when we were younger, and always getting into trouble.

As the day continued more UNSC forces arrived to assist; sadly, most of them were what was left of the forces who had defended the city. I could see my brother helping civilians even comforting a little girl who did not want to leave without her mother. The girl's father telling his daughter that the nice man would look for the other parent. After both had been taken to the next available transport. My brother was given permission to look for the mother and only assisted by a picture of the woman.

It was almost nightfall when my brother entered the hospital. He moved through the building for thirty minutes when he heard a door slide open down the hall. He raised his MA37 assault rifle, and slowly approached the new opening. I could see a figure of a woman in the haft working lights. She had her back turned to my brother; lowering his weapon he walked towards the person and spoke softly.

"Ma'am you need to come with me. There is transport waiting outside."

The individual straightens up and turned around with a look that mirrored my own; shock, overwhelming joy, and sadness. It was my mother. Her doctor's scrubs stained with blood and her face strained with tear lines. They both stood facing each other no one finding the words to speak. After what felt like hours my brother found his voice and was the first to express himself.

"Mother? What are you still doing here? I…" He stopped there for a moment overcome with emotion at the reunion. His breath coming out with a struggle to hold back the tears.

"Thought you were evacuated on one of the first transports."

She looked down at the floor. Then her voice found she spoke of her reasons for staying. She placed her hands in front of her and moved to the side.

"I tried to save her, but the needles had done a lot more damage than I had anticipated."

The woman laying on the operating table was the same one my brother had been tasked with finding. Sticking out of her abdomen were two needles. They still glowed pink from the explosive material inside. Her brown hair stained with blood and her eyes closed forever. My brother placed his weapon against the table beside him, luckily never removing his helmet, so I could still see everything. Hugging our mother tightly. Comforting her from the pain she felt at the loss. He spoke to her with a somber voice.

"We need to go mother. They will be back any minute now."

Both left the room. My brother leading the way. An explosion rocked the hospital collapsing the ceiling and blocking the way my brother had come. I could hear him curse. She spoke quickly and started to move with purpose down the hall in the opposite direction.

"There's an exit in the basement. This way."

"Wait."

My mother rested and looked back at my brother puzzled. He disconnected something from his belt. He passed it to mom and she took it looking over the sidearm with concern.

"You know how to use one right?" He asked her.

She nodded and without another word. They ran down the hall. More explosions rocked the hospital tossing dust into the air making it hard to see the video. I could hear my brother pulling a door open and my mother saying something that the buildings main and reserve power is out. My brother turned a light on his helmet and I could see the stairs leading down. He stopped and took the lead weapon elevated as they went in a cautious but quick pace.

"Lieutenant, can you hear me? What is your situation? over."

"Yes sir, I'm in the hospital. One civilian doctor in tow."

"Do you have a way out? The covenant came back in force we had to pull out. They got their walking tanks with them."

"Sir, we are heading to the basement try to find a way out through there."

"Understood, be advised they are approaching your position."

"Roger that. I'll get the doc out of here. Over and out."

He stopped at a landing in the stairs and turned to face my mom. She distinguished what was happening having overheard the radio chatter. She bit her lower lip; an apprehensive look in her eyes. My brother placed a hand on her shoulder and lightly squeezed it.

"Don't worry. I'll get us out of here. Just stay close to me and shoot anything big and ugly."

Continuing down five more floors. They had to stop the stairs being knocked out the rest of the way. My brother looked down and spotted an open door one floor below his position. My mother saw it too but looked thankful that they still had a way down.

"Okay, I'm going to jump for that door. Come afterward and I will catch you." He told her with confidence in his voice.

He retrieved the pistol from mother and placed his rifle on his back. Backing up I heard him take a deep breath and sprint taking the leap he came just short of the doors lower frame, but his hands had already reached out catching himself before he could fall. My brother pulled himself up and turned around.

"Alright take the jump." He called out to our birth parent.

I understood her hesitation. Miss the jump; you plunge to your death. Time it wrong and miss the catch. I held my breath. Mother backed up slowly and rushed forward. My heart stopped when she too missed the door, but my brother reached out a hand grabbing her wrist and preventing her further descent. He pulled her up through the door and made sure she was in one piece.

"We are never doing that again." She said out of breath.

"Yes, Ma'am."

They ran down the hall past doors into vacant patient rooms. He found another door and pulled it open. He investigated the room with his rifle making a sweep around the hospital's cafeteria. The door at the other end started to raddle. My brother ran back into the hall where my mother waited. Both hid in an empty storage room. The sounds of scared squeaks and barks came from the café. Plus, the sounds of very annoyed growls of an ape-like creature. The aliens stopped when another individual was heard entering the eating area. He issued a command to the ape. The beast was no longer heard after a few minutes.

My brother handed the pistol back to my mother. She was shaking. Her eyes filled with fear. He put a finger to his lips and peaked around the door to peer into the snack bar. The large four-toed eight-fingered squid-head walked around the area with an alien rifle in hand. It was clear the group was searching for something. The smaller aliens waddled around. Some going into the kitchen area. My mother touched her eldest sons arm. He looked and nodded for her to speak. Instead, she pointed up at the ceiling to a ventilation access panel. He smiled and stood up taking a chair, and carefully standing on it he pushed on the metal plate moving it to the side and reached his hand down for mother to go first.

She was easily picked up and used her own arms to pull herself the rest of the way. He jumped and did the same before moving the panel back into place.

They both crawled slowly towards the café. He stopped when a creaking noise showed itself. The metal under my brother gave way, and to my dismay, he fell in the middle of the room. I could see the alien turn rifle raised.

"Mother when I move to jump down and head for the door."

I could not see her response. My brother focused on the alien. He backed up towards the kitchen.

"Alright, big fella let's dance."

He started shooting at the freak while heading back towards the kitchen. He took a grenade and primed it tossing the explosive to clear the kitchen of hostiles. The alien followed responding with his own fire of plasma. Behind the alien, my mother was already heading towards the door, but I went pale when the door opened the ape grabbed her by the neck. Having been drawn back by the noise. She did not have a chance to use the pistol to defend herself. I cried when he twisted her neck ending my mother and tossing her remains like an unwanted doll.

I could hear my brother scream in rage and charge the large armored alien. He was knocked back into the kitchen. The helmet he wore did not follow ending up at the base of a table facing the doorway he had been sent through. The door was closed to the galley, and a few minutes later; an explosion rocked the headcam. The blast killing every freak in the immediate area.

I stood in anger. I pulled the plasma pistol from its holster on my right side and aimed it at the large alien sitting across from me. He was already on his feet a stunned expression on his face. I could hear the other freak try to charge me, so I turned and fired, but its armors shields took the hits.

"I'm from Reach you squid-faced son of a bitch."

I turned back to their leader, but he was already on my side of the table quickly grabbing my wrist and pulled the pistol from my hand. I reared back and attempted to punch him in the stomach. He grabbed my fist and picked me up by my wrist; bringing us face to face. To my surprise, he did not look angry. But his face mirrored the same disappointment that my bodyguard showed when she joined us. I looked down at the floor coming to the realization of what I had just done.

I was dropped to my feet but was quickly grabbed by the arm. Thana's tight grip limiting my movement. I could hear both elites talking in their language. It did not sound good to my ears. After their conversation ended I got pushed away to a room off the stone hall.

"You are fortunate he is more forgiving now," Thana said to me. Her words laced with disappointment, and a hint of anger.

I sat on the bed next to the wall. This room had no windows and only one exit that was blocked by a female elite. She left me sitting there and returned later to bring me my things. The heavy wood door was shut leaving me alone in the dimly lit room, but that soon ended with the light being cut off.

I placed my head in my hands. The tears began; progress I had made thrown out the window. She was right I could be dead right now, but he had spared my life. Something to be grateful for at least. I decided to lay down on the bed. It was stiff, but I needed the rest to clear my head, and hopefully, start afresh tomorrow. The thoughts of the video in my mind like the day I had seen it. My eyes closed, and all I could see was my mother and brother reunited with my father.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Outside the keep I stood with a lot weighing on my mind. The twin moons shined with a reflective light from the planets large sun. It felt odd to walk here; every step taking more exertion than back on Earth. I had the plasma pistol with me, but decided to stay near the entrance, and take in my surroundings and what I had gotten myself into.

The place was quite for land of this size. The stars looked brighter, and I could see more of them compared to what was on display back home. Ambling into the keep I had memorized the way back to the stone hall and found the place empty. I took a seat at the table and inhaled.

My thoughts still on what I had done in this hall. What would happen to me? I thought to myself. I must have broken some law, or code that these people lived by religiously. I still had to be a link between humanity and the sangheili, so there was that weighing on my shoulders.

I looked over to the mural impressed into the wall. Deciding to give it another glance. It took up the entire face. I placed my hand on the carving. At its base I noticed a large spattering of blood that had dried there. It stained the stone work effecting the tint of the bedrock.

"Vadam's lineage, every kaidon down to me, and words that you should study, if you wish to better understand our people and where we come from."

I turned around to the kaidon standing behind me. He wore a robe that draped to his feet. Crossing his arms; he walked up to stand beside me and look at the mural for himself. I got the picture he knew this carving a lot better than I would. Waiting off to the side I kept my mouth shut. He continued to look at the carving for another minute. Turning around he motioned for me to follow him, and I did. Both of us sitting across from each other at the table.

"May I ask what your true purpose is here, or are you just a human looking for retribution for deeds that long since reconciled?"

I should have been affronted by his tone, but he had a point. My actions yesterday were appalling at best. He looked at me. His yellow inhuman eyes seeming having the ability to read my body language. I sighed and relaxed my shoulders. This all weighed heavy on me. Keeping the best interest of humanity in mind and find out what these aliens wanted from this coalition.

"I'm here to try and find what we want; our alliance."

He seemed satisfied with my answer, but I could tell more questions lingered in his mind. Prompting the large sangheili to keep the questions coming.

"How long have you been sent here for?"

"Year and a haft."

He nodded and looked to the wall carving as if to gain some inspiration from its words of their history. I sat calmly, but my mind was a little on edge. Still raw from yesterday's incident. What I really came here for was to try and prevent another war that these savages could be planning, now that humanity trusted them. It would be a perfect time to strike a fatal blow. The large alien cleared his throat snapping me from my daydream.

"I want you to study the wall and have one of our scholars assist in the translation. You will be the first human on Sanghelios. I expect you to give them a chance and to gain better understanding of our people."

"Yes…. Sir." I said apprehensive of his request.

I guess inside knowledge would not kill me. Maybe he was right. The fears I felt in my heart could be from what I had heard, and now I had the chance to authenticate the many reports of covenant savagery on the battlefield.

He stood from the chair and I followed him without a word between us. We walked out of the stone hall to the keeps entrance. The only one who knew what is happening was the elite I joged to keep alongside.

Outside the sun had not dawned yet, but I could see lights in the distance, that I had given no attention too, of homes that belonged to other aliens that lived in this city-state.

Walking on for a good hour, or what felt like an hour. Time seemed to flow differently here compared to back on Earth.

The ring had a wide circumference. Lined by rocks with equal height and width. I looked to my sangheili escort for an explanation on why we are here.

"Since you are going to be here for a considerable number of days. I am recommending you learn to defend yourself. That display in the stone hall was a wretched attempt that I am keen on overlooking; given your importance to your people and mine."

I sighed. He had a point. I should apologize for my actions, but I could just do as he asked. That should be adequate to expunge my mistake.

"When do I begin?" I asked him, but already knew I would not like his answer.

"Tonight. We finish when the sun rises."

I was right. Shit; this was not on any to-do list in my head. I looked around and saw the elite carrying two long wooden staffs in my direction. He handed one to me. It was six feet long. It felt well balanced in my hand despite its length. I looked around and the large sangheili was already in the circle waiting for me.

There was no grass in the circle, or anywhere for that matter. Meaning when I go down; it would not be a soft landing. He held his weapon with both hands waist level pointed in my direction.

I joined him, and we faced each other. Separated by three feet. He took the staff and raised it to be parallel with his body. Standing there I got the feeling of being back in school. I had to learn to fight from a young age, because some kids did not like the fact my father and brother served in the UNSC, and they made sure to let me know of their displeasure. I was put back in the present when the tall elite began to speak.

"The goal during this battle will be to hit a mark on my chest."

He could tell I looked confused and showed me what he meant by placing a hand on the left side of his chest. I nodded. So, with three feet between us, a six-foot wood stick, and seven feet away from the circumference of the circle. I felt confident in victory, and my feet had already moved before my mind chose to make that thoughtless decision.

My obliviousness to the current situation proved ruining. My sangheili opponent was already stepping to the side. He raised knocking my weapon out of range and using the back end of his staff to put me through the dirt. My face just about clipped the rocks, but I had stopped with inches to spare from getting a dirt nap.

"I just came here to meet with you as representative of humanity; not to fight."

I got to my feet and spat the dirt and blood from my mouth. Turning around he looked my way his face expressionless. Taking a minute to catch my breath he spoke to me.

"I know we will get to that, but as you are here, and with your recent deeds on this planet. I feel your best interest is to learn about who you will be meeting with and my people while you are here."

"Through combat?"

"Yes, is there no better way to learn about someone than how they handle stressful situations?"

The real question was who was learning about who? He was clearly trying to see how I can handle myself, so I decided to play along with this arrangement.

"Alright, you have my attention elite. I'll bite, but I will have the meetings I came here for; understand?"

"My name is Thel 'Vadam for future note. Human."

Great first and last name basis? I coughed and spat out some blood before I told him who I am.

"Samuel Parson."

"Good now introductions are out of the way. We can continue."

I was bruised, and sore all over from his constant counter-strikes against my bouts. The relief came with the sun's rays shinning to the east. He took my weapon and helped me to my feet. We walked back to the keep. Nothing was broken, except my pride.

Inside the stone hall sat one elite. She stood up and I collapsed, exhausted, in a chair next to her. She looked down at me, but her face was dead pan.

"I see he took you to the training fields."

"I didn't sign up for this." I said annoyed, in pain, and needing sleep.

"That is part of your role now. Expect anything."

"Really? He could have just told me that. What is wrong with you people?"

"You come here and threatened our leader; I should ask the same of you." She sounded angry, so I dropped the matter.

We sat in silence. My eyelids gained weight with each passing second, but I heard a large elite enter the room, causing me to jerk myself back from the depths. He stood over me now wearing the armor that I had first meet him in.

"Thel I am sorry, if that helps, my family died on Reach when it was glassed back in '52."

"I accept your apology human. If you wish to clean yourself. The rooms to do so are down that hall." He said. Pointing down the hall my room is located on.

A few hours later; it was mid-afternoon. I had gotten cleaned up and decided to get some rest. Now, it was time to get down to business.

Thel was waiting for me upstairs in his quarters. I knocked on the door and entered. Finding him in his armor without the helm which he was cleaning. He placed the head piece on a chair near the end of his bed.

"Am I interrupting, sir?"

"No. Have a seat."

He told me pointing to another chair that was oversized for me. He took the chair near to his bed and brought it closer; sitting across from me. The device set to record. I began by saying my name for the record. The kaidon doing the same, but it was clear he found it unnecessary.

"What plans do you propose now that the war is over?" I asked him starting our meeting.

"Sharing of technology. As a token of good faith. We will share our machines with you, so shall you do the same for us."

"By technology, you are referring to weapons?"

"Yes, and more. The means of how we travel faster compared to your vessels."

Our questions and answer session went on for another hour. By the end of it we both felt hope for a coexistence with humanity. We had agreed that trading would be the best place to start. We also agreed that we would help the sangheili if they ever needed our assistance; though I could tell he was not too keen on asking for help. Citing that his people took care of their own problems.

Later, I took the kaidon on his offer and looked at the wall carving detailing this state's past. It was quite a long history. I could not read any of it, even with my limited knowledge on their language. Taking a chair from the table. Sitting to examine the mural.

A sangheili soon joined me at the wall, and he took the writings teaching me there meaning while I showed him our language, so it would help him help me.

Later, I was now in bed examining what I had translated. They had a history, to say the least. From what I could infer. This state was young compared to the others, but its size was vast, and influence on a grand scale.

Deciding that I could use some rest. I laid back and closed my eyes. This day had been interesting, but was I ready for a life with these people? Only time would tell if I could survive and keep myself out of trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

The phantom lifted off the ground with a grace I had not noticed that we were airborne until the pilot announced how long until we reached our destination. Beside me stood Thana, appointed my personal bodyguard. Thel stood near the side hatch with four guards to protect both of us. It was a tense ride rumor of impending war the talk of the day in Vadam keep. We are headed south to secure the support of another state I dare not try to pronounce the name. Landing after our flight; the area lined with honor guards for another kaidon who looked a bit taller than Thel. Both aliens walked up to each other.

I followed the group down into the keep. Stuck between Thana and the four guards. Thel and the new leader talked in their own language until we entered a medium sized room lined with tables on each side. Our party was directed to sit on the right. After everyone was seated I pulled out the device and set it to record the conversation. The kaidon stood first and addressed the leader of the state.

"Thank you, Rtesa. For allowing us." He pointed to me then himself. "To meet you here in your state to discuss the future we all strive to achieve. Lasting peace with humanity and the support in case others have doubt of this continued peace."

The larger Sangheili sat across from us. He was decently a foot taller than Thel and larger. I hoped this would be a success my meetings with the Vadam elders gave me more to think about with how things worked on Sanghelios.

The political structure fascinated me. Thel once informed me of an attempted coup the night he was made kaidon. Watching the meeting I only interjected when either male inquired on the human postion. I stood to my feet and surveyed the eyes of this states elders. They didn't seem pleased to see me which I wouldn't blame them. I was the first human they most likely had ever seen. My guess only having learned of us from their human-hating leaders. Coughing into my fist to clear my throat to answer one of the elder's questions.

"Yes sir, our people are willing to share technology maybe if that sharing is mutual."

One of the elders narrowed his reptilian lids. I could tell he wasn't amused by what I explained throughout the meeting. Their leader looked between the assembled parties. His large frame turned and he pointed speaking Sangheili to his people and explaining the same to Thel. A four-fingered hand clasped my shoulder, smaller than any male but enough grip to dislocate the bone with ease. Thana moved me out of the room. Thel and his guards followed in unison.

Standing in the corridor I crossed my arms an unspoken demand in my eyes. Thel looked me over and sighed shaking his elongated head. "A break to discuss matters. I feel another angle is needed if we are to win his favor. Rtesa was and always will be a stubborn Sangheili. A tough nut to crack as humans called it."

My mouth upturned at the corners in a smile. How long has he been in contact with humans? Asking about it only a shrug was my answer. I'm sure he will reveal what I asked in due time. Before I could respond footfalls announced the not very subtle sound of an approaching alien. I saw this one looked quite young, well compared to the six around me. The male spoke to Thel and we moved back into the main room to our original places for the meeting.

The large male re-entered the room and took his place once more. I eyed him seeing he looked quite pleased with himself. Maybe he had a plan of his own I mused in my mind. Thel began by speaking to the other in their native tongue. What I could piece together was finding a way to crack the shell, so to speak. Thel looked my way landing the spotlight on me. I moved around the table to the silent protest of my bodyguard. In view of all involved within this stone chamber.

"Yes, we can provide your people with the assistance needed in any conflict. I have been recently informed a war could be costly unless the balance can be tipped in our favor." I explained to Rtesa making an emphasis on the 'our' in my statement. He looked me over clearly annoyed by my overt smugness. Reading minds was not a human ability but I wish I had it here. He spoke among his elders whispering and eyeing me coldly. Returning to my place next to one annoyed female. I shrugged hoping maybe he will see reason and let the UNSC assist in the rumored war, though I didn't have a clue if they themselves wanted to help in a war when we just finished up one of our own.

Thel spoke breaking the one-sided conversation. I could hear the impatient annoyed tone laden words. Both aliens spoke to each other seeming to have forgotten about me. Good, I could feel the sweat build on my back. An agreement must have been soon reached because the same hand ushered me to the doors. Walking along towards the exit then once outside I was moved to an out of the way spot by Thel.

"You left an impression. Your boldness to stand up for what you believe in has been enough. Though he is, as I said, stubborn. A quality we all have and show with pride."

I chuckled under my breath, nervously. As the phantom hovered in the air my mind on what would happen next. Back towards Vadam, an alarm whined throughout the phantom. Sudden maneuvers threw me and the other passengers to the cold metal deck. A flash of light, the air heated, sweat on my back returning in waves. I tried to brace for impact but only found myself in the secured grasp of my bodyguard and then darkness.

My eyes fluttered open. A faint orange hue illuminated the high cracked and rough ceiling overhead. I sat up in a flash my body screaming in protest and a hand finding its way on to my shoulder.

"How do you feel?" I looked up at the rough face of Thel 'Vadam. A purple gash bled across his forehead. He looked relieved I was alive but also angry with the events that transpired. My eyes carefully swept the width of the cavern. Falling on a single figure, on her side, motionless near the fire. Her shadow cast high along the far wall. Was she dead or sleeping?

"W-what happened?" I asked Thel getting to my feet despite his protest on the matter. His armor, laden with cracks deep in the bronze colored chest plate. If he was in pain the discomfort masked well by his calm demeanor. Limping towards Thana she looked normal, what I could perceive as usual skin tone for their people, her eyes inched open gazing up at me caused a faint smile to cross her mandibles.

"You survived, thank the gods." Her voice was like sandpaper rough in pitch, broken with pain mirrored in her eyes, spoke volumes to me. The breaks in her skin dried with indigo blood. I could not tell who was worse, me, her or Thel.

The large male placed a hand on my shoulder. I moved aside for him. He crouched next to her and began treating the wounds once again. I sat on the other side of the warm glow. Watching through the dancing flames. Thel came to sit by me; armor plate and upper bodysuit came off revealing a dried gash in his chest covered by a purple soaked cloth. My eyes glanced at the large burned mark in his chest. It was an old wound, deep and made with a purpose by someone other than its wearer. He saw I noticed the injury replacing the armor after swapping the cloth with a fresh clean one.

"Placed upon me for my failure."

"Who shot at us?" I asked glancing between Thel and the flames dancing with our shadows on the high ceiling.

"I guess Rtesa wanted to play us for fools. Sealing his own fate by my blade."

I nodded and scanned our surroundings once again. Both Sangheili, I had to guess, gathered what supplies from the crash they could. A few carbines propped against the rocks near my right. Sounds of movement had my eyes snap to the dying fire. Thana stood up and made her way over to us. She walked with a limb each step equaled discomfort in her expression. I stood to offer help but she waved a dismissive hand in our direction. Thel and I sat back down watching the flames pop and crackle as they ate through the thick kindling.

"What is our next move kaidon?" Thana asked sitting on a rock with one of the three carbines clenched tight in her fist.

"With my death, our enemies are surely making a play to breach Vadam lands. We will meet them with open arms and fire in our eyes."

Footsteps echoed near the entrance Thana raised her weapon to meet this new threat but lowered it when a familiar voice pierced the darkness. "Kaidon of Vadam?" A Sangheili in full battle dress moved into the light of the fire.

"Rtas it is good to see you brother. What of Vadam keep?" Thel asked the battle-hardened veteran.

"She still stands over the battle. Scarred but holding fast. Rtesa and his forces have not made it inside. We managed to beat them back to the border."

The senior Sangheili stood after collecting the two remaining carbines and we walked outside to a waiting phantom. Flashes broke through the night in the distance. A column of smoke visible against the light of the two dominating celestial objects. Once on the phantom, we got airborne and made the best speed to Vadam.


End file.
